


Come And Take A Walk Inside My Secret Garden.

by abcsupercorp



Series: Angsty Stories [8]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mythology, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Another story, F/F, Hosie, Inspired by..., Lots of Angst, Lots of Crying, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology References, Not for the faint of heart, Pining, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Some Fluff, Temporary Character Death, Twin flame, a lot of pining, a shit ton of angst, dont read, hosie endgame?, if you cry easily, like a lot of pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26586103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: It started with a burning sensation inside her throat. A burning feeling that made her miserable as it crept it's way up. Every time she saw Landon and Hope together, being epic lovers and sharing to the world how in love they are. Josie Saltzman thought it was something that would pass, her throat started to hurt and the tightness in her lungs rendered her helpless, must not be anything but sinus, it is spring after all. Perhaps it's just her dealing with teenage blues or angst. She thought it would be nothing more than learning to move on from heartbreak. This though, was what she least expected.OR:Another angsty hosie au because I have an angst addiction.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Josie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Series: Angsty Stories [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923358
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Act I: Scene I: Bloom

**Author's Note:**

> Title and Story inspired by take a trip into my garden.
> 
> tw//blood and implied suicide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> story and title inspired by take a trip into my garden

Sitting in the library, immersed in a book, Josie Saltzman was reading. Spending her days cooped up and reading on mythology. Nothing like a good book to waste the day away. Then, Josie hears a laugh. A _marvelous laugh_ that tugs at her heart strings and makes her _heart burst with love_ . She looks over towards the front of the library and there are Hope and Landon, hand in hand. Lovers once again, together once again. Landon, spinning Hope around, Hope, smiling at him with so much _love_ and _fondness_ in her eyes. Suddenly, Josie feels ill. Her throat is burning and there's a painful piercing feeling in her lungs. Her breathing almost rendered her helpless.

"Hey Josie," Says a voice. Josie looks up to see Hope and Landon. Smiling, holding hands and looking at her curiously. 

"Hi," Josie says back softly, her stomach recoiling uncomfortably every second. 

"Josie," Hope smiles, she leans in and Josie's breathing tightness, her lungs feel like they're about to explode, and the pain isn't helping. "I see you're reading a book called ' _myths, legends, fables and lores'_ , that's cool ." Josie's speechless. Hope's so close to her that she flushes a bit, it's been the first time in almost two weeks that she's seen or been near the auburn haired girl. Hope's closer than usual, and her breath sends tingles up Josie's spine and goosebumps all over her arms, smelling Hope's scent of Honeydew and Pine along with a spritz of her botanic perfume. 

It's awkward and uncomfortable, and by the tightness in Josie's chest, not helpful to be near them. It's been nearly two weeks since Josie interacted with the couple. It had been two weeks since Landon broke up with her, leaving her heartbroken before running off to express his love to Hope directly after. A part of Josie was hurt, but another part of her didn't blame Landon at all. 

Josie understood what it felt like to be in love with Hope Mikaelson, because Josie herself is in love with Hope Mikaelson. When Hope was erased from her memory,she felt empty and broken, it's why her and Landon gravitated towards each other in the first place, both missing a piece of them. Both missing Hope and both trying to fill a missing void. Then, when she brought everyone's memories back, she got her memories back, along with her feelings for Hope, every raw emotion and raw feeling of love, hitting her all at once that it became overwhelming and uncomfortable for her to be around Hope at all. 

Josie remembered who Hope Mikaelson was. Hope Mikaelson, tribrid, daughter of Klaus Mikelson and Hayley Marshall. Hope Mikaelson, the miracle baby. Hope Mikaelson, a cosmic loophole of nature. But the more important factor is that Josie remembers who Hope is to _her._ Hope Mikaelson, the girl Josie Saltzman is so _deeply, helplessly, hopelessly, inexorably, irrevocably, in love with_ . Hope Mikaelson, the girl Josie had a massive crush on, accidentally burnt Hope's room down. Hope Mikaelson, the girl who needed a friend and tried to act tough when she was really lonely, that she poked everyone around her, so Josie pokes and she pokes, she pokes back every time, just hoping and praying Hope would _notice her existence_ , that Hope would _give her the time of day_ . That Hope would _pay attention to her_ . . Hope Mikaelson, the girl who never gives up on her friends. Hope Mikaelson, the girl who gave Josie a gift no one has ever given her before. A gift that allowed Josie to _feel seen, feel heard, feel listened to._ Hope Andrea Mikaelson, Josie's epic love. The kind of love that gets your heart racing. The kind of love that stops your heart from beating. The kind of love that gets you going. The kind of love Josie's ever heard about in fairy tales or stories her mom used to tell her. The kind of love that's in cheesy romance films that Josie secretly binged watched. The kind of love that Hope is to Josie, but Josie knows she'll never be to Hope. 

So when the two got back together, Josie avoided them. Made up all sorts of excuses not to see them. She didn't want her teenage blues to ruin their love. She'd never ruin Hope's happiness. No, of course not. Hope Mikaelson deserves all the love and happiness in the galaxy, even if Josie's not the one giving it to her. Josie spent most of her time in her room or in the library, wasting time, wallowing in her own self pity of _"what could have been."_ In fact, she can't remember the last time she hung out with the 'Super Squad' since the two of them got back together. It was too much to handle. Pain inside her hurt. She wants to be with Hope, her wish is to be with Hope,, but she _can't_ . Hope's with Landon. As of this moment,right now, at this time, and _probably forever_ , Josie thinks, Hope's _epic and greatest love is Landon_ . _Not her. No..never her_. She feels all sorts of butterflies and anxiety crawling up her throat. A burning sensation when-

Josie coughs, and it's a violent one. Startling the couple and a worried look grows on Hope's face. Josie coughs more, louder, heavier. It _hurts_ , _everything hurts_ . She coughs _violently_ , _rapidly_ , and _it hurts_. Everything hurts and then, she coughs up a petal. 

"Josie, are you okay?" Hope asks. She has the urge to rush over to Josie's side. Be there for her, hug her, give her a sense of _comfort._

"I'm okay." Josie replies, she coughs up another petal, crumbling it before anyone takes notice. 

"You don't look okay, Jo." Hope says, she tries to move closer, "Do you think we should take you to--" she's cut off with Josie's hand,

"I'm okay, really." Josie lies, "I have to go, excuse me." she gets up and hurriedly brushes past the couple.

"Josie, wait!" Hope calls, but Josie ignores her pleads. She rushes into her room and shuts the door. Taking a seat on her bed. 

She opens her hands and sees petals, petals that _she coughed up_. Speckled with her blood. 

_What- The- Fuck._

* * *

The next day, Josie stays 'home', sick. She told her dad about her coughing and he suggested that she should stay in bed and rest. She's sitting in bed, lying and doing absolutely nothing. She changed out of her PJ's because they were grafting and chafing to her skin. When-

"Josie, can I talk to you?" says a voice, Josie nearly jumps out of her skin.

_It's Hope._

Josie gets up and opens the door. There stood Hope Mikaelson. Looking _so beautiful_ . "Hope _….._ " she says, "Hi." 

"Hey." Hope smiles, "I didn't see you in class. Your dad said you're sick?" 

"Oh," Josie nervously laughs, "I'm fine." her stomach coiling uncomfortably. 

"Are you sure?" Hope asks, and Josie nods, "Okay, good, well I baked you some cookies!" she smiles as she pulls out a plate of cookies in her bag. "I hope you like chocolate chip cookies."

Josie blushes, "I-I love chocolate chip cookies!" she grins.

"Great," Hope smiles, "I'm glad, because I wanted to make you some comfort food."

"I love it, Hope. Thank you." Josie smiles. 

"You're welcome. Well, if you're feeling better, do you want to join Landon and I for lunch?" Hope asks. "We miss you, I-I miss you. I hope we can go back to being best friends and hanging out again like old times. You know? I miss you, Jo-" Josie's mind draws a blank and she's still, her mind running all over the place. _Landon and I._ Landon, _right._ Landon, who's Hope's boyfriend. Landon, who is in love with Hope, Landon, who Hope is in love with. Josie feels herself shaking, her breathing starts to go heavy, in and out and she feels tears spilling.

"-And I really hope we can go back to having a sense of normalcy around the three of us without it being awkward and-" she stops when she notices Josie looks pale and tears are streaming, she's hyperventilating. "Josie, are you okay?" Hope says, but no response. Hope sees Josie shaking and crying, "Josie, deep breaths."

"I-I can't" Josie chokes out, "I-I can't breathe-" she gasps out.

"I'm here Jo, just listen to my voice okay?" Hope says, "In and out, just like me."

"I-I can't-" Josie gasps out, "I-It hurts." 

"Shhh, don't speak, it's okay." Hope tells her, "Can I hug you?" Josie shakes her head, _no, it would only make her crying worse._ "Then can I hold your hand?" she asks again, tears are threatening to escape her eyes now too. Josie nods and Hope takes Josie's hands into hers, "Easy Jo, listen to my voice. In and out, in and out, in and out."

Soon, Josie's breathing slows down and her breathing is back to normal. She blinks away the blurred vision and sees Hope. Who looks like she was about to cry. "Hope?"

"I'm right here." Hope says softly, "What happened?" she asks, placing a hand on her cheek and another on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" she places a hand on Josie's forehead and Josie's cheeks burn, "You're burning up, Jo." 

"I-I don't know." Josie says, "Thanks for the cookies, Hope." she hastily shoves the plate back in Hope's arms, startling the tribrid again. "I-I gotta run-" .

"Josie, wait-" but before she could get another word out, Josie slammed the door in her face. She rushes into the bathroom and hunches over, her eyes squinting in pain and there's a tightness in her stomach. It's hurting so badly. She lurches and she gags and gags, her stomach forcing its way out. Gagging and gagging, she's losing the ability to suddenly breathe. She gags and gags again, the numbness in her heart is hurting, and she throws up, extracting all that's inside her. She throws up and throws up until there's no more pain in her stomach and lungs. Josie stares at the toilet. Staring back at her are flowers, _-pink roses to be exact-_ and blood. "What's happening to me." she says, trembling and shaking violently. She falls to her knees, bringing her knees up to her chest and she cries and cries. Her heart and lungs are in so much pain. Her throat is burning. Her heart feels like it's being stabbed and her lungs feel like it's being pierced with something

_So much pain. Everything hurts. So much fucking pain._

* * *

Josie combs through every single medical book that she can find. This makes no sense. Who the hell throws up flowers? Puking up flowers was not in any kind of guide when dealing with the monotony of teenage siphoner puberty. She is about to give up when she comes across a drawing of a woman with a rose blooming out of her mouth. Next to it is the title: 

_The unfortunate disease of unrequited love: Hanahaki disease._

Josie's finger underlines it. "Hanahaki disease." She whispers. She looks up and around her to make sure nobody else is there. Then she flips the page and begins to read

_Hanahaki disease is an old ancient lore said to only affect magical, supernatural and mythical_ _beings. It's a tragic tale of a woman in love with a man, but whose love was not returned._ _The man was in love with another. A beautiful maiden who lived in his village. Because the love was unrequited, a flower bloomed inside the woman's lungs. Growing and hurting. The woman started to cough up blood, bloody petals and flowers. The pain was simply unbearable. The pain simply was simply too much. The man she loved ended up marrying the beautiful maiden and the woman died. Upon her death, a rose bloomed out of her mouth, practically erupting as she died, with a rose blooming out of her. While her love for the man is eternal, she was nothing more than a mortal being. Her love lived on until her death._

"That's it?" Josie's voice cracks, "No, no, this isn't good." She furiously brushes through to the next page, desperate to find an answer, when she stumbles across another page.

_There is no known origin to this disease. Only that it affects the magical, the mythical and the supernatural. There is no cure for the disease of unrequited love. There is no cure except for the love to be returned. The Victim's life span can last from 1 week to 5 months._

"No cure? One week to Five months?" Josie cries to herself. "I-I'm going to die." she chokes out. 

She quickly gathers her supplies and gets ready to head back to her room, when a black book and a drawing of a rose on the cover catches her eye. Bending down, she opens it, and the title page is as simple as ever:

_The wounded hearts of unrequited love._

Quickly, she shoves it back into her pile of belongings and rushes back to her room. Once she's back in her room, she lies in bed and reads the first page.

_Japan, July 12th 1808 A.D.:_

_All it took was one look_

_and there was a burning_

_sensation in my throat._

* * *

The next morning, Josie lies in bed and continues to read everything she can on this odd disease. A mythical disease she's never heard of before and encompasses every worst fear she's ever felt. Dying of a broken heart. Literally, that's what is happening. A disease that only seems to affect the _magical, mythical and supernatural._

A disease of unrequited love? Is that even a real thing? Why hasn't she ever heard of it before? And she has this disease because of one reason. _Hope Andrea Mikaelson._ Josie takes a look at her notes. 

**_Hanahaki disease:_ **

**_1) It only affects the magical, mythical and supernatural._ **

**_2) The love is unrequited but strong and powerful._ **

**_3) The flower varies, depending on the desired partner's favorite flower or color._ ** (In Josie's case, it would be _pink roses)_

 **_4)_ ** **_There is no cure._ **

Josie was about to do more research when the door opened. 

"Josie, get up and get ready, we're going to a party." Says Lizzie.

"What? Who's party?" Asks Josie, "And what makes you think I'm going?"

"Kaleb's lake party and yes, you're going. It's been almost two weeks since The Hobbit broke up with you and ran back to Mikaelson.Your sulky days are over, you're coming and you're going to have fun." Lizzie replies. 

"I-I don't know, Lizzie." Josie argues, "I don't even like swimming."

"Then don't, just come and mingle." Lizzie says as she changes into a pink and pastel bikini."You're going. I'll see you in an hour downstairs." 

* * *

Josie hates parties. She's not very social as much as she paints herself to be. 

"Hey, there are my favorite twins!" Kaleb smiles as he hands Lizzie and Josie a drink, "Have a good time." he winks. 

"Thanks, Kaleb." Josie replies. "I guess I needed to get out." she shoots Lizzie a glare as she walks away. 

"Buck up champ. Landon's an idiot. Anybody would be lucky to date you. You're crazy hot." Kaleb tells her.

"Thank...you?" Josie says awkwardly.

"You bet." Kaleb winks as he walks away. 

Josie moves away from the party, taking a seat on a bench and hums to herself. She notices Hope walking over.

"Hey." Hope says, "Nice to see you out and about."

"Oh," Josie laughs, "I had no choice really. I unfortunately, was practically dragged her unwillingly."

"Me too." Hope laughs as she sits next to Josie, "Landon and I wanted a sense of normalcy. This isn't exactly what I had in mind." 

"Things are normal, now, Hope." Josie tells her.

"Are they though? I mean, I never see you anymore." Hope pouts. "I miss you."

"I'm sorry." Josie replies, "I guess I've been kept to myself these days."

"It's not because of me, is it? The last thing I want to do is cause you pain." Hope tells her. "Like I did before you remembered who I was." 

_You cause no pain except the fact you're not mine._ Josie knows the truth. She was never in love with Landon. She fell in love with Hope all over again when she had no memories. She knew there was no denying that she loved Landon a little bit, but Hope, with her red hair and blue eyes and a smile that lit up the planet.. She fell in love with Hope and was jealous that Hope was in love with Landon. 

"Hope," Josie says as she grabs her hand, "I meant what I said before. You are meant to be here. You belong here. Okay?" _You're meant to be here with me. You belong here Hope, with me. You are meant to be here_ . Hope looks at Josie, and is silent. _Was that said aloud?_

Hope nods, tears dripping down her cheek, "Okay." 

"Hey Ladies." Says Landon as he walks over. Josie examines Hope's face as she goes from sad and teary eyed into a pool of adoration as she looks at Landon. "Here, babe." he hands Hope a drink.

"Thanks." Hope says fondly and Josie's stomach coils uncomfortably as Hope kisses his cheek. 

"What's going on?" Landon asks.

"Nothing-" Josie answers, "I was just leaving. Good talking to you Hope."

"Josie-" Hope tries to talk but Josie's already walking away. 

* * *

She stumbles and she is now feeling weak. She rushes into the woods and hurls up an abundance of pink roses. "Gross." she mutters to herself. Then she rushes back to the party before anyone notices she's missing. 

Lizzie runs over to her, "I told you to mingle. What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Josie lies. "I was just going on a walk."

"You just so happened to 'go on a walk' when you saw Frodo and Hope?" Lizzie asks.

The mere mention of Hope and Landon caused Josie's stomach to churn uncomfortably. She hunches down and collapses.

"Oh my God." Lizzie rushes to her sister's aid, "Josie? What's wrong?"

Josie doesn't answer, instead she pukes up another set of bloody pink roses.

"Josie, what the hell?" Lizzie exclaims. She helps Josie up and rushes them back to the group. "We're leaving early. My sister isn't feeling so well."

"Is she alright?" Hope asks, worry in her voice.

"What's it to you, Mikaelson?" Lizzie snaps. Josie grumbly elbows her stomach and Lizzie grunts. "Bye guys." 

Once Lizzie and Josie return to their dorm, Lizzie helps Josie into bed.

"Explain." Lizzie demands. _"Now"_


	2. Act I: Scene II:Etiology Of A Rose.

Josie hands Lizzie the book she had and watched as Lizzie anxiously flipped through them. It took Josie hours to convince Lizzie that this wasn't some kind of spell that went wrong or a jinx that someone pulled on her, it was much deeper and more sinister. Then, Lizzie throws the book on the bed.

"Let me get this straight." Lizzie says as she paces back and forth, "You're coughing up petals and throwing up flowers because you have some _deadly flower_ inside of you and it's all because of some magical disease you somehow contracted and it's because you're fucking _in love_ with fucking _Hope fucking Mikaelson!?_ " 

Josie cringes, _it really sounds that bad, huh_?; "Yeah, that sums it up about right." 

"Since when were you ever in love with Hope? You said it was a crush." Lizzie says.

"Well, it was." Josie tells her. "But then it manifested into something much deeper and heavier. It grew into this massive crush that over time turned into me being in love with her." then she pauses, "And when I forgot who she was, I felt lost, it's why Landon and I ever gravitated towards one another, but I can't do anything, Landon loved her before he remembered her, it wouldn't be fair." 

"God," Lizzie groans annoyed, "What is it about _Hope Bloody Mikaelson_ that has everyone in love with her? _Including you._ " 

Josie sighs, "That isn't the point here, Lizzie." 

"You're right." Lizzie says, "The point is, _you're dying._ " she emphasizes on the word 'dying' 

"I'm not gonna die, Lizzie." Josie says. 

"You say that now but you don't know how you'll be a week from now, or a fucking month from now!" Lizzie cries. 

"Look," Josie sighs, "We can't tell anybody. Okay?"

"We should tell Dad." Lizzie tells her.

"No." Josie says, "We can't."

"Why not?" Lizzie asks, "He's our dad!"

"And dad will do what he does best. Freak out and call mom." Josie replies.

"Why are you acting like this is nothing!?" Lizzie asks. 

"Because it's just an unavoidable situation." Josie replies.

"Unavoidable? Josie, _do you hear yourself_ ?" Lizzie asks, "You're acting as if death is supposed to happen to you right now, _you're 16!_ "

"I know.." Josie sighs, "But we _can't_ tell dad. _Please_ promise me you _won't_ tell dad." 

Lizzie shakes her head, "I can't, Jo. Your life's on the line here." 

"Lizzie, Lizzie please." Josie begs, "We can't tell anyone. Not Dad. Not Hope." 

"But what if something happens to you!" Lizzie asks, "What if this thing grows too big and it- and-" the lights flicker.

"Calm down." Josie says soothingly as she places a hand on Lizzie's shoulder. "Calm down."

"Josie, we need to tell somebody. We can't solve this all on our own." Lizzie says, now she's crying. "Jo, I don't know what I'd do if you died." Josie's heart breaks, she's hurt Lizzie enough. "Please." 

"Look," Josie speaks. "How about this. If it gets worse, I _swear_ to you, I will tell dad." 

"You need to _promise_ me you'll tell dad." Lizzie says.

"I _promise_ I'll tell dad." Josie replies. 

"And one other thing." Lizzie tells her, " _Promise_ me you _won't die_ . I don't know what I'd do without you, Josie. You're my _twin_ . I can feel when you're _not okay_."

"I can't promise you that.." Josie says.

"Please, Josie. _Promise_ me." Lizzie begs, "Promise me you won't die!" 

"Fine." Josie says, "I _promise_ I won't die." 

"Good." Lizzie sighs, her worries at ease a little more. "So what do we do about this deadly flower of yours?"

"I'm going to spend weeks researching this, are you sure you're up for it?" Josie asks.

"I swear I'm up for it." Lizzie replies. "As long as you don't keep any secrets."

"No more secrets." Josie tells her. "I swear." 

* * *

The next few days, the twins are cooped up in the library, combing through every possible book they can find to figure out how to fix Josie's "deadly flower" problem.

"Ugh! This isn't working." Lizzie groans.

"We have to try, we can't give up." Josie says, equally frustrated. 

"What do we have so far?" Lizzie asks.

Josie reads her notes aloud.

**_"Hanahaki disease:_ **

**_1) It only affects the magical, mythical and supernatural._ **

**_2) The love is unrequited but strong and powerful._ **

**_3) The flower varies, depending on the desired partner's favorite flower or color._ **

**_4) There is no cure."_ **

"So, basically, we're screwed." Lizzie groans.

"No, I'm not giving up, Josie Saltzman doesn't give up," Josie says. She stands up and backs away a bit, and hits into Hope.

"Oh!" Hope yelps, "Josie, are you okay?"

"Hope!" Josie spins around, "I'm fine."

"You look pale. Are you feeling okay?" Hope tries to touch Josie's forehead but Josie dodges her hand.

"I'm okay. Lizzie and I are just doing some research." Josie lies. 

"Since when does _Lizzie Saltzman_ do research?" Hope asks.

"Since when does _Hope Mikaelson_ care for my dear innocent sister's wellbeing after _simultaneously breaking her heart_?" Lizzie protectively shot back.

Hope's face falls into a sad frown, "I'm _really, really sorry_ about that Jo." 

"It's fine, ignore her." Josie says, shooting Lizzie a glare, who just rolls her eyes in response.

Hope moves closer and grabs Josie's hand and Josie's heart goes into panic. She starts blushing at how close they are physically, she hasn't been this close to Hope, physically anyways, after she's been avoiding the red head for days. "Are you sure?" 

Josie hastily pulls her hand back, "I'm fine." she lies. "I'm just reading."

Hope takes a quick glance at the book that Josie's gripping desperately to her chest, " _Magical Medical Works Of Flowers_." she reads aloud..

Josie clears her throat and grips the book harder, praying this was all just one major nightmare and that Hope's actually her girlfriend when she wakes up. Her stomach twisting into uncomfortable knots and her head pounding. She feels like she might throw up again. The flower pressing itself against her rib cage. 

"You're not sick or anything, are you?" Hope asks, with worry and concern in her voice.

"No, of course not," Josie lies, her stomach twisting uncomfortably. "I'm fine."

"Okay.." Hope says, not buying it. "You'd tell me if your health was bad, wouldn't you?" 

"You have no idea." Lizzie grumbles. Josie shoots Lizzie another dirty glare. 

"What does she mean by that?" Hope asks, taking in Lizzie's comment.

"Nothing." Josie laughs, "Lizzie's just being Lizzie. Did you need something?" 

"I was looking for you, actually." Hope replies. "Can I talk to you?" 

Josie looks at Lizzie, who's mouthing _hell no!,_ then turns back to Hope. "Sure." 

Hope takes Josie's hand and leads her away to another corner. "Josie.." she says, "Why are you avoiding me?"

"I-I'm not." Josie lies.

"Yes you are." Hope says sadly, tears glistening in her eyes. "You've been avoiding me since we spoke at the lake."

"I didn't mean to." Josie lies. 

"Did I do something?" Hope asks, and the crack in her voice breaks Josie's heart. 

"No." Josie says, "It's not you, it's me." 

"What do you mean?" Hope asks, "I don't understand Jo. What did I do? Please tell me."

Josie feels tears slipping out her eyes. "It's nothing, I promise."

"It doesn't feel like nothing." Hope says, her voice cracking more. "It-it feels like you're _purposely_ trying to forget me." 

"I'd never." Josie says, she pulls Hope in for a hug, despite her stomach coiling uncomfortably. "I'd never try to forget you, Hope." 

Before Hope can say anything, Landon walks over. "Hey Jo." he says, "Hey beautiful." he kisses her cheek. Josie's stomach twists uncomfortably and she drops the book by Hope's feet and runs away. 

"Josie,wait!" Hope cries. 

Lizzie storms over." _What the hell did you do!_ " She yells.

"I-I don't know." Hope chokes on a sob. "What did I do, Lizzie, why is she avoiding me?"

"Just give her space. Okay?" Lizzie says. "That's all she needs. Space." she rushes after Josie, who's in the bathroom, throwing up flowers again. 

"Why do you put yourself through this, Josie?" Lizzie asks. "You're too good for her."

"She's too good for me." Josie says, she throws up more and Lizzie rubs her back. "I love her, Lizzie. I love her so much." she sobs.

Lizzie kisses her cheek. "It'll be okay. We'll figure this out." 

* * *

A few weeks pass by and it's almost time for the twins birthday. Josie isn't up for celebrating. She's dying and the last thing she wants is to do something for their big day. But regardless, the twins are arguing over what theme to do.

"Jo, if we do fairy tale themed, we'd get a hell lot of attention." Lizzie presses.

"And if we do renaissance, we can go back in time!" Josie presses back.

"What if we just combine our ideas?" Lizzie asks, "A Renaissance fairy tale themed birthday party." 

"Hmmm…" Josie hums, " _Maybe._ " 

"Oh God-" Lizzie groans. Josie looks behind her and she sees Hope and Landon are walking over. She groans uncomfortably "Just pretend they aren't here." 

"Hey guys." Hope smiles. "Hey Jo."

"Hi." Josie says softly.

"What are you up to?" Hope asks.

"Lizzie and I are debating which theme to do for our party." Josie replies, " _She_ wants fairy tales and _I_ want renaissance." 

"Yeah," Lizzie says, "What do _you_ think, Hope?" 

"Hmmm…" Hope hums, "I honestly love both." 

"Me too." Landon comments, "if anyone was wondering." 

"No one was." Lizzie grumbled. "Anyways, Josie and I were thinking of combining our ideas." 

"I like that." Hope smiles, "I'd love to dress up as a princess or red riding hood." 

"I'd be your prince." Landon grins as he kisses her cheek.

"Yes you will." Hope grins back and kisses his cheek.

Josie groans uncomfortably. "excuse me." she rushes away from them. 

"Josie-" Hope tries to say, but she's already gone. 

"Seriously?" Lizzie glares. "Just keep rubbing it in my sister's face, will you?" she speaks, "We get it. You're so in love,ahhh, ooohhh, now please, just stop being so lovey for 30 fucking seconds around my sister!" she finally snaps before running to her sister's aid. 

Josie runs into the bathroom and throws up more flowers in the toilet. " _Owww.. Fuck!_ " she curses. "Why the fuck did this happen to me!" 

"Hey." Lizzie says, rubbing her back. "I'm here." 

"Hi.." Josie grumbles.

"Hi." Lizzie chokes out. "We can combine our ideas. Yeah?" 

Josie nods, "Yeah."

"I wish my love was enough to heal you, Jo." Lizzie chokes on her sob.

"I wish it was too." Josie sobs back. 


	3. Act I: Scene III: Affaires clandestines d'une rose secrète(Clandestine Affairs Of A Secret Rose)

Despite everything that's happened, the pain, the vomiting, the coughing, Josie can't stay away from Hope. She just can't. She loves her too much. She loves Hope too much and it helped put Hope's worries at ease that Josie was finally talking to her again. Her and Lizzie decided to have a party and a "rehearsal party". So, technically speaking, _two parties (more like Lizzie kept pushing for it til Josie agreed, really)_. When she and Hope are alone, she pretends Hope's in love with her, but something always pulls her back to reality. Landon. And when Landon hits, Josie is back in the bathroom, throwing up. 

Josie is out by the lake, reading and pondering, when she feels a hand on her shoulder. She jumps and turns her head, "Oh." she says, "Hope, hi."

"Hi." Hope smiles, "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"I needed to get away from Lizzie. Ever since I agreed to do the 'rehearsal' party" Josie air quotes rehearsal. "I've been being driven non stop." 

"Oh," Hope says, "Well, are you busy?"

"Not really. Why?" Josie asks, "Wait, did Lizzie send you out here?" 

"No, no." Hope laughs, "I was wondering if you want to have movie night."

Josie blushes, "Like yo-you and me?" she asks, " _Alone_?"

"Yeah.." Hope replies, "Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay." Josie whispers to herself, "Sure, of course." 

"Great!" Hope smiles, she sits down and hugs Josie again who can't help but blush at the physical contact. "Where do you want to have it?"

Josie shrugs. "Up to you." she replies. 

"We can do it in my room, or yours if Lizzie doesn't mind." Hope says, "Is it okay if we cuddle though?"

Josie's face flares up, "Ye-yeah, sure." 

"What are you reading?" Hope asks curiously.

"I'm reading ' _the saddest love stories of Greek mythology',_." Josie replies

"Why are you so obsessed with these?" Hope asks with a laugh. 

Josie shrugs, "I don't know, honestly." 

"Dance with me?" Hope asks, standing up.

"W-what?" Josie stutters out.

"I'm asking you to dance with me, you dork." Hope laughs. So she pulls Josie and starts dancing with her. They begin to dance.

"What's on your mind, Jo?" Hope asks, noticing the look on Josie's face.

"Nothing." Josie lies, "We can do movie night in your room." 

"Perfect." Hope smiles. "Tell me a story?"

"While we're dancing?" Josie asks.

"Please?" Hope asks with pleading eyes.

Before Josie can respond, she spots a ball of light. "Do you see that?"

"See what?" Hope asks, looking in the direction Josie's looking.

"That little ball of light." Josie responds, _'Josette._ says a voice. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Hope asks. "Josie, are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Josie replies, biting her lip, but she stops dancing, letting go of Hope's hands. 

"Jo?" Hope says, but Josie doesn't respond.

"What is that ball of light?" Josie wonders. She begins to follow it, but it runs away. Ignoring Hope calling her name. "Hey, get back here." she laughs as she chases it. She chases it and runs into a golden tree. Standing there was a beautiful woman with golden wings. 

"Who are you?" Josie asks. The ball of light turning into a tiny pixie on her finger. 

"Ah Josette, I've been expecting you." the woman replies. "My name is Eros, I am your guide."

"My guide? Eros?" Josie asks, "Like the God of love?"

Eros nods, "Indeed. Except I am a Goddess, sweet child."

"I thought Eros was a man." Josie confesses.

Eros laughs, amused. "Ah yes." she says, "You'd be surprised how many things humans got wrong about us." she smiles, "I am in fact a woman."

"Do you know what's happening to me?" Josie asks, hopeful.

"I do. You've been cursed." Eros tells her.

"Why?" Josie asks.

"I do not know. The answers lie in our library of knowledge." Eros replies.

"Is there any way you can help me?" Josie asks. 

"I'm afraid not. The only one who has the cure is Anteros.' Eros replies.

"So what happens to me?" Josie asks.

Eros kisses her fingers and a baby fairy appears. "If you do not tell Hope Mikaelson about your love, or the love is not returned, you will be asked if you'll take the cure. If you so choose to. You will be free from the curse. If not, you will die." an image of Josie lying on the ground, dying, with a rose blooming out of her, appears. Almost as a hologram.

Josie gasps, horrified. "I can't tell Hope how I feel." she pauses, "What happens if I take the cure?" 

"You must, for Hope Mikaelson is your soulmate, I can see the love you carry for the tribrid is strong and powerful." Eros tells her. "And if you take the cure. you will not die, but your memory of Hope Mikaelson will be erased and you will never be able to love again. Hope will die from a broken heart." 

"Hope might be mine, but I'm not hers." Josie replies. "I don't want her to die, but I don't want to die either." 

"Listen carefully, Josette." Eros says. "I have been warned that there is darkness coming after your soul." she says, "It is a darkness I have never seen before. A dark spirit, almost. It's after your soul and your heart." 

"My soul? My heart?" Josie asks, "Why?"

"I do not know. But if you do not tell Hope how you feel by the second to last chime of night in 5 days, you will die." Eros tells her.

"5 days? Are you saying I may not live up til my birthday?" Josie asks as she chokes on a sob.

"I know this isn't the kind of news you want, Josette, and I'm terribly sorry to deliver it to you." Eros says before she disappears.

Josie sobs, collapsing to the ground. She cries and cries and cries. For her death is coming. 

* * *

Lizzie rushes outside to find Hope looking anxious, "Hope, have you seen my sister?"

"I did, we were talking, then she ran away from me." Hope replies. "Lizzie, what's going on? Please tell me, and don't lie and say it's nothing. I can't lose anyone else." 

"Hope, I want to tell you, but I can't. Now please, help me find my sister. I-I -c- can feel her f-fading," Lizzie says. "It hurts." 

"Fading? What do you mean?" Hope asks anxiously. "Hurts where."

"Like she's dy-dying." Lizzie replies more anxiously. "And in my he-heart." 

"She ran into the woods, said something about a ball of light." Hope tells her. 

"Come on then." Lizzie says. The two of them rush into the woods and follow the scent of Josie. Strawberries and Vanilla. 

Hope gasps when she spots her. "Josie!" her and Lizzie run over to see Josie and she's inconsolable, crying inconsolably. "What's going on with her?' 

"She's having a freak attack." Lizzie replies. "Here, let me through." She tries to calm her sister down but nothings working. Soon enough, Josie falls asleep in Lizzie's lap. 

"I got her." Hope says softly. She picks Josie up and the two of them head back to her dorm. "She can stay with me."

"but-" Hope cut Lizzie off.

"Please, Lizzie." she says softly.

"okay." Lizzie nods, hesitantly. 

* * *

Josie woke up with a startle, shooting up and seeing Hope in the room.

"Where am I?" Josie asks.

"My room." Hope replies softly. "Josie, what happened?"

"Nothing." Josie lies.

"I can tell when you're lying." Hope says, "Please tell me. You were crying inconsolably. Lizzie tried to calm you down but you fell asleep afterwards." 

"I-I don't want to talk about it." Josie replies. 

"Okay.." Hope reluctantly agrees. "Can you tell me that story?"

"Cuddle close." Josie says, so Hope does. Josie plays with Hope's fingers and Hope can't help but blush at how safe she feels in Josie's arms. "Do you know the story of Hero and Leander?" she asks, Hope shakes her head. "Hero and Leander, two lovers celebrated in Greek legend. Hero, virgin priestess of Aphrodite at Sestos" Josie began, "was seen at a festival by Leander of Abydos; they fell in love, and he swam the Hellespont at night to visit her, guided by a light from her tower. One stormy night the light was extinguished, and Leander was drowned; Hero, seeing his body, drowned herself likewise to join him." (Credit from Britannica) 

"Wow," Hope says as Josie wraps her arms around Hope. Hope's cheeks burning at how comfortable she feels. "That's sad." 

"Yeah.." Josie says, "But also sweet. I'd die for my love."

"You would?" Hope asks.

"Of course I would." Josie replies. They look into each other's eyes and before anyone else can say anything, Josie kisses Hope and Hope, taken by surprise, kisses back. 

Josie pulls back, "I-I'm sorry." she stutters out, "I shouldn't have done that." she pulls away, "I-I have to go." she hurriedly gets out of bed and runs out of Hope's room.

"Josie, wait!" Hope calls, but Josie's gone.


	4. Act I: Scene IV Part I: Des coeurs et des chagrins (Of Hearts and Heartbreaks)

Days roll around and it's almost time for the twin's birthday party. But Josie knows she won't live long enough for that day to finally roll around. 

"Hey," Hope says. Josie looks up.

"Hi." She says softly.

"What are you drawing?" Hope asks. 

"My dress." Josie replies. She finishes adding colour to it. "What do you think?" she asks. It's a yellow dress with flower decor.

Hope smiles, "I think you'd look beautiful in it." 

Josie blushes, "Thanks." she stands up and Hope moves in close, grabbing her hands and throwing the brunette off guard, her stomach coiling, "Hope-what-what are you doing?"

"Dancing with you. The last time we danced you ran away." Hope says. 

"I'm sorry." Josie says, slightly embarrassed, "I let my imagination run."

"It's okay." Hope smiles, "It's cute how you love to imagine."

"Thanks." Josie smiles back.

"Josie, about that kiss-" Josie cuts her off.

"It was a mistake." Josie says, "I'm so sorry. I wasn't thinking,"

"Can you tell me a story?" Hope asks, ignoring the brokenness her heart feels .

"Yeah, anything for you." Josie smirks and Hope blushes. "You think your heart can handle it?" 

"I don't think so." Hope says as she tosses her head back and laughs. Josie's heart pitter patters. Hope's laugh is marvelous. Josie thinks about Orpheus and Eurydice. Their story was tragic. But if Orpheus loved and saw beauty in Eurydice as much as Josie saw beauty in Hope, she'd understand why Orpheus swore to never love again.

"You know some stories, they swear to never love again." Josie says, "Can you imagine?"

"No," Hope replies, "It would suck."

"Yeah," Josie says, "It would." 

"Why do you know so many sad tales?" Hope asks.

"That's for me to know," Josie smirks, "And for you to find out." 

Hope rolls her eyes, "Now the story." 

"Do you know the story of _Lancelot and Queen Guinevere_?" Josie asks, and Hope shakes her head. "Lancelot was a Knight. . He was one of King Arthur's knights of the round table and one of King Arthur's most trusted men." Josie began. "King Arthur was to be wed to Queen Guinevere. So he sent Lancelot to go bring her back to his kingdom safely. Unbeknownst to King Arthur. Guinevere and Lancelot fell deeply in love. Because of her being betrothed to King Arthur, Guinevere kept Lancelot away. But their love was so strong, they had a secret love affair." She continued. Watching as Hope's eyes grow wide and Josie smiles fondly. "One night, two knights by the names of Sir Agravain and Sir Modred, who was King Arthur's nephew, led a band of 12 knights into Queen Guinevere's chamber and caught Guinevere in her act. Lancelot escaped but Guinevere was punished and she was to be burned for her horrid actions. Eventually, Lancelot returned after being gone for several days to try and save his love, but couldn't. The affair divided the Knights Of The Round table. It caused King Arthur's kingdom to weaken. Eventually, Lancelot became a hermit and Guinevere became a nun at Amesbury, where she passed away." 

"Wow." Hope says as she yawns, "That's beautiful, yet tragic all in one." 

"Yep, are you tired?" Josie smiles and Hope shakes her head "Did I mention?"

"Hm?" Hope asks.

"You look beautiful today." Josie smiles.

Hope blushes, "Thank you."

"I mean it, you do. But then again, _you're always beautiful._ " Josie tells her.

Hope blushes more, "Jo, stop, you're going to make me blush." she whines as she hides her face in the crook of Josie's neck.

"I think it's cute." Josie tells her. "Do you know something else?"

"What?" Hope asks.

"I remember what I wrote you in that note." Josie says as she blushes lightly. 

"You do?" Hope asks, and Josie nods.

"Excuse me." Says a voice, Josie turns around to see him. _Landon._ "Mind if I have a turn?"

"She's all yours." Josie spins Hope around and flashes her a sweet smile before Hope finds herself in Landon's arms. 

She runs off into the bathroom, hearing footsteps behind her and she throws up, feeling a hand rub her back. "Lizzie?" she says.

"I'm right here." Lizzie replies.

* * *

The day before the rehearsal party rolls around and Hope approaches Josie.

"Hey," Hope says, "I want to show you something. Consider it an early birthday gift. Just you and me. The whole day." 

"You and Me?" Josie asks. 

"You and Me." Hope smiles, "Is that okay?"

"It's more than okay." Josie whispers to herself again, "Yeah."

"Come on then." Hope grabs Josie's hand and leads her away. 

"Where are you taking me?" Josie asks.

"That's a secret." Hope replies.

* * *

Hope leads Josie through the woods, she leads her through the woods, past a few puddles, beyond the old mill and through the rest of the woods, and leads Josie towards a waterfall and a wellspring "I found something here a few years back." Hope says, "Come with me, but watch your steps." She leads Josie beyond the waterfall and towards a big wooden door. "Come with me." she says, she opens the door and leads Josie inside. 

Inside is a garden, a beautiful garden with flowers growing, butterflies flying around. There are roses, pink ones, yellow ones, blue ones and even red ones. Near the middle of the garden is a sinkhole. It's small but has pink flowers inside, near the sinkhole is a wishing well. "This is my secret garden, Jo." Hope says, "What do you think?" she asks as she spreads her arms, taking in the sun's warm hug. The sun's rays shining on Hope's face, almost like an areola glowing behind her. And Josie thinks Hope's the most beautiful person she's ever seen. An ethereal beauty. An Angel. A divinity crafted by the hands of the Gods themselves. So beautiful, Aphrodite is surely to be envious. 

"It's beautiful." Josie says, "Hope, I've never seen anything like it."

"I'm glad you like it." Hope smiles, "Because I haven't shown anyone else it." she picks up a pink rose, "I planted all these flowers. Pink roses are my favorite." _And Josie already knew this, of course._

"You haven't? How come?" Josie asks.

"I don't feel like I need to." Hope responds. "I have you to share it with."

"Not even Landon?" Josie asks.

"Not even Landon." Hope tells her, "This place, Jo. It's sacred to me. I go here when I need some 'Hope Time'," she laughs. 

"Why did you bring me here?" Josie asks, "Why me?"

"When I was a little girl, all I'd ever wanted, was a friend. A friend to look past the Mikaelson name and really love me for who I am. Hope, not Hope, daughter to the great evil, just _Hope_." Hope tells Josie. "That friend is you." 

"Hope.." Josie says, "It's not because of me."

"It is though." Hope insists. "I wanted to bring you here because you're special to me." she says, looking at Josie with so much love and fondness in her eyes. And Josie blushes. Looking at the ground. "This is just one of several gifts I have for you."

"You know you don't need to give me anything." Josie says..

"I know, but I wanted to." Hope replies. 

Josie's heart is swelling, swelling and the flower is blooming. "Hope-"

"I know you feel like you don't deserve anything, Jo." Hope says, "That you're always somebody's second choice." she says, "I know how it feels, to be told you're loved by someone and they leave you or they die." 

"I would never leave or die on you you, Hope." Josie says, "I promise." _A promise worth breaking if it means protecting you._

"I know." Hope laughs, wetly as tears drip down her cheek. "Which is why I showed you this place."

"Hope-" Josie tries again. But Hope is still rambling. 

"I want you to know, Josie Saltzman, that you're the most amazing person I've met." Hope smiles. She pulls out a golden bracelet, "This is for you.. I thought of you when I saw it." 

"You didn't need to buy me anything." Josie chokes out, her heart swelling with love and hope. She has a tiny bit of hope, hope that maybe, just maybe, Hope loves her back. That maybe, she'd get her wish. That maybe, she'd get the girl of her dreams.. 

"I know, but I wanted to." Hope smiles. "It can be our secret. We can come here and play music and dance, you can read me or tell me stories, or we can nap and cuddle for hours." 

"Hope-" Josie says as tears stream down her face. "I-"

"And on your actual birthday, I have so many more presents for you." Hope says as she places a pink rose in Josie's hair, "beautiful." Josie blushes, and places another pink one in Josie's hand, and then covering it with her own. How _poetically tragic, and ironic but beautiful all at once_ . Josie thinks, Hope is placing the flower that will kill Josie _inevitably_ in the end..

"I'm in love with you." Josie says. Throwing the words out towards the wind. 

"What?" Hope asks, in shock.

Josie turns around to face Hope, shaking , "I'm in love with you, I'm _deeply, helplessly hopelessly, irreversibly, inevitably,inexorably, irrevocably_ in love with you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson." she shakes, "I've been in love with you since we first met, since I first saw you. I've always been in love with you. I'm in love with how your smile. I'm in love with your laugh. I'm in love with your hugs. I've been in love with you since before I set your room on fire by accident. I'm in love with your silliness, I'm in love with your heartbeat. I'm in love with how you come running to save the day and fight for what's right." She drops the pink rose.

"Josie-" Hope says, she's shaking now.

"I'm in love with how you love to listen to my stories, and dance with me. I'm in love with all of you. Hope Mikaelson. I'm so deeply in love with you that it hurts. I'm in love with how you shine and radiate so much positive energy _even_ when people aren't so kind to you. I'm in love with how you roll your eyes at my stories but listen anyways, I'm so in love with how your eyes drip away so cutely when you are tired but you want to stay awake and talk to me. I'm so in love with you. Hope Andrea Mikaelson. You're the reason I have hope in myself. You, Hope, you." 

Hope hands tremble, dropping the golden bracelet at her feet, "Jo" her voice cracks," slow down." 

"I'm in love with how you're the _actual_ epitome of _hope_. You radiate so much _sunlight_ that I can barely breathe when I'm around you. When we're together, so much love rushes through my veins, so much love and magic, so much happiness and joy rushes into my heart." Josie continues. "I think you're the most beautiful girl on this planet. The most beautiful girl I've ever seen."

Hope's voice breaks, "I'm sorry.-" she sobs, "I'm so sorry." 

And with a flash of a second, all the love, joy, happiness and euphoria Josie feels is gone. Evaporating into thin air like it was never there. Pulled back into reality and Josie feels cold and empty again. Of course Hope isn't in love with her. She loves Landon! But after being taken to this beautiful, magical place, Hope saying it can be their secret and Hope telling Josie she's special while looking at her with so much love and fondness in her eyes, looking at her like Josie is special. Josie had hope, not a lot, but she did. She had hope. Stupidly, foolishly almost, she had hope. Her lungs tighten and the flower is blooming and blooming, forcing its way up Josie's ribs, pressing itself against her will. 

" _I love you."_ Josie says once more, one more proclamation, one last admission of love. "I love you with all my being, Hope Mikaelson, the way you love him!." And the sound of Hope's sobs fill the air. "But you don't love me back, right?" she asks, "Not the way you love him.. not the way I love you." 

"Josie," Hope chokes out, "I'm sorry, I didn't know, I never knew you felt this way. I didn't know. I don't know-I can't-You know." she inhales, "Can we talk about this?" 

Josie steps back and every step back, Hope leans in closer. "It's okay, Hope. I knew you were going to say no." Josie says, she steps back again, "I was foolish. As selfish as it sounds, I wanted to tell you how I felt. Before it was too late." she walks in closer and leans in and kisses Hope, it starts to rain, and the girls hair and uniforms get soaked. Josie pulls back, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." _Again,_ she wants to say. 

"Josie-" Hope tries to speak, but it hurts, everything hurts, so much pain that Josie can't handle it. The pain is almost unbearable. So she takes one last look at Hope, taking in all her beauty and all the love she carries for this beautiful fiery haired girl, and it hurts to be near Hope. And so she runs away, away from her _greatest love_ and her _greatest heartbreak_ , away from the soulmate, from her soulmate, that isn't truly meant to be. 

"Don't go Josie! Please come back!" Hope cries, but Josie doesn't look back as it starts raining heavier and Hope falls to the ground, yelling at the Gods, pounding her fist into the wet grass, crying and begging for Josie to come back to her. 

* * *

Josie's running, tears streaming down her face, swearing the Gods and Angles are laughing at her and the rose pounding itself against her ribs, she falls to the ground and gags and gags, throwing up bloody roses and mucus as she hacks and hacks. "Why did you do this to me!" she screams" Why are you doing this to me!" she yells, "I'm already in _so much_ pain! I'm already in so much _god damn fucking_ pain!" she cries, pounding the ground with her fists. "I want it to end! Please! Just take me already!" she begs. 

Through the rain, a little ball of light appears and Eros arrives, "Josette." she says, "That was very brave of you." 

Josie coughs up some bile and glares at the Goddess, "Eros, what kind of guide are you if you can't help me!? I'm in physical pain. My heart is broken." she hacks again, "I mean that literally and metaphorically." 

"Child, it is not your time. Hope Mikaelson could still return your love." Eros tells her. 

"That's a load of shit." Josie bites, "Can't you take me already? Please? Take me to Anteros."

"I cannot." Eros says, "Your time is not yet ready."

"Please!" Josie begs, "The pain is too much!" 

"I have something, sweet child" Eros says, she pulls out a vial of golden liquid with red petals and yellow specks. "Drink this, Josette. It will help you."

Josie snatches it out of the Goddess' hand and chugs it down, the taste of honey and cream on her tongue. "Thank you." she chokes out. 

"Of course. It should help put the flower in a sleeping state. It should help make it dormant. It will make the pain more bearable and easier to handle." Eros says. 

"Eros, what do I do?" Josie asks, "I can't take it anymore."

"Give it time, everything will make sense in the end, Josette." Eros tells her. Then she disappears and Josie's still on the ground, trembling and shaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the friends part was inspired by take a trip inside my garden.


	5. Act I: Scene IV: Part II: Mort de mon Inamorata (Death Of My Inamorata)

Josie returns back to her dorm and returns back to a very upset Lizzie. 

"What happened?" Lizzie demands, her voice breaking.

"Nothing." Josie lies.

"Bullshit!" Lizzie yells, "Such bullshit! Don't you remember? I can feel your pain! I felt you dying, I felt you declining! it was like a burning pain in my heart and I was in pain and cold and felt so damn empty! What the hell happened?"

"I told Hope I love her!" Josie yells back. 

All of Lizzie's anger disappears, "Oh Josie…" she says softly, "Josie, I'm so sorry. I take it that it didn't go very well?"

"I'm so stupid!" Josie laughs wetly, "She'd never love me back! Of course she wouldn't!" 

"Josie.." Lizzie says as she kisses her sister's cheek, "I'm so sorry." 

"I'm sorry." Josie says, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

"I can beat her up for you." Lizzie offers, "Make her realize she deserves better than a fucking hobbit."

Josie laughs, "No, no beating anyone up. Especially not so close to our birthday." 

"I mean it, I will make her wake up and see what she deserves was just staring at her _right in the face_." Lizzie says.

Josie laughs again, "Please don't." 

"Fine, but if she tries anything, I won't hesitate." Lizzie tells her. 

Alaric knocks on the door and opens it "Girls, your mom's on the phone."

Josie rushes over and grabs the phone, bringing it back to her sister, "Mom?" Josie says. 

"Hi my babies! How are you my sweet girls?" Caroline asks. 

"Mom, we miss you." Josie chokes on a sob. She won't even get to see her mother. 

"I miss you too sweetheart. I'll be home before you know it. okay?" Caroline says. "Mommy loves you, Josie."

"I love you too, mommy." Josie's voice breaks again. 

"Hi mom." Lizzie says.

"Hi sweetheart, how are you?" Caroline asks.

"I'm doing good, mom. I miss you." Lizzie says. 

"I miss you too, baby." Caroline says, "I'm sorry I can't be there for your birthday. I'll make it up to you, I promise." she says, "I have to run but I love you girls so much."

"We love you more." the twins say in sync.

* * *

_Rehearsal Day; Josie's goodbye._

Josie is in her room, writing goodbye notes to everyone. Her mom, dad, sister, friends, and Hope. 

_My Beloved Hope;_

_By the time you read this letter. I'll be long gone, but I want you to know, to understand that I will always love you and that this is not your fault. I will always love you and even from beyond the grave, I will love you. I'm sorry I broke my promise. But like I had once said before. I would die for my love. I would die for my love and my love is you. I love you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson. Always and Forever._

_Love, Josette Olivia Saltzman._

_March 15th 2014 to March 14th 2031_

  
  


Josie folds the note and puts it in an envelope and then leaves it under Lizzie's pillow titled, 

"To Hope, for when I'm gone." 

Then Josie leaves her room.

Josie's pacing back and forth when she bumps into Jade. "Oh!" Josie says, "Sorry, I didn't see you."

"It's okay." Jade laughs, "I was wondering if I could ask you something."

"Shoot." Josie says. 

"Will you save me a dance tonight?" Jade asks. 

"You want me to dance with you?" Josie asks, stunned. 

"Yesss." Jade replies. "If that's okay?"

"Sure!" Josie replies.

"Josie!-" says a voice. 

"Better run, see you tonight cutie!" Jade winks, making Josie blush before walking away.

"Hope..Hi." Josie says awkwardly.

"Hey, are you okay?" Hope asks, "Can we talk about what happened at the garden?" 

"I can't." Josie replies. "I'm sorry."

"I-I understand." Hope sighs, defeated. "Can you save me a dance?"

"I will save you a dance." Josie nods. 

"Thank you." Hope smiles as she pulls Josie in for a hug. 

* * *

Josie arrives at the ballroom for the 'rehearsal' party, wearing a yellow dress with flowers. She is nervous and anxious, but tries to make the best of it. Her hair is curled and she's wearing her talisman as well as her new golden bracelet. She's holding the note. She's going to give it to Hope tonight. 

"Hey," says a voice. Josie turns around and sees Jade. She looks cute, Josie thinks, wearing an orange dress. Jade can pull off orange well. 

"Hi." Josie smiles, "Want to dance?"

"Sure." Jade smiles. Josie leads Jade to the dance floor. 

"You look nice." Josie says. Jade's cute and Josie feels bad, she'll miss her, and she's sure if she wasn't literally dying because she loves Hope, she and Jade could have happened. 

"Thank you. So do you." Jade replies. "I know you're in love with Hope Mikaelson." 

"Oh." Is all Josie can say.

"It's okay, I understand." Jade shrugs, "Hope's super cute." she says, "Can I ask you something?"

"What?" Josie asks.

"If you didn't love Hope, could we have ever happened?" Jade asks.

Josie nods, "I think so." 

"Can I kiss you?" Jade asks, "Just once."

"Yes." Josie replies. They lean in and kiss. Electricity runs through Josie's veins and almost shocks her. Kissing Jade felt..good, but not like how it felt to kiss Hope. 

"Thank you." Jade smiles.

Josie nods and spots Hope. She's dressed in red, kind of like _little red riding hood_ , only it's more of a dress. "Excuse me." She walks over to Hope.

"Evening, Madam." Josie says. Hope spins around and immediately blushes, Josie looks _gorgeous_. So much love is beating its way through Hope's heart, and her cheeks are burning. 

"Josie." Hope says, looking at her dreamily, "Hi."

"Hi." Josie smiles. "May I have this dance, milady?" as she bends over and puts a hand out for Hope to grab. 

Still blushing, Hope giggles fondly nods and holds Josie's hand as she guides them to the dance floor.

"Should I lead, or do you want to?" Josie asks.

"Well I was and technically still am, _miss mystic falls_." Hope smirks. "I believe I'm an excellent dancer." she teases.

"You are." Josie says, "And you look beautiful."

Hope blushes more and she thanks the Gods it's dark in the ballroom. "Thank you." 

"I mean it, Hope Mikaelson." Josie says, "You are a vision."

"I don't deserve you, Josie Saltzman." Hope says. "Josie, about what happened at the garden. I wanted to say-"

"I don't deserve you, Hope." Josie says, "And I meant every word, Hope." she says, "I meant every word. I love you. But I don't expect any feelings in return either." She continues, "You love Landon and Landon loves you, and that's all that matters. You're happy." she says, "I would never get in between you two. I'm not that kind of person. Especially with your happiness." she pulls Hope in closer, "I love you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson, I will love you until the day I die. Until my last dying breath leaves this planet. Leaves Earth. I will always love you. You're my greatest love. You're my epic love. I love you. And please know what happens tonight isn't your fault. I love you, Hope, always and forever." she whispers as slips an envelope into Hope's hands, kisses her cheek and spins her away.

"Josie-" before Hope can say anything else, she's spun away into Landon's arms.

Josie takes one look back at everyone. Landon and Hope, _Oh Hope_ . M.G and Lizzie talking. Dad talking to Dorian. She's going to miss them all so much. Even Landon. Without a second beat, she leaves the school.

* * *

Tumbling out of the school, she runs into the woods, she finds herself back at Hope's secret garden. How _poetically tragic_ ,again, Josie dying where her love was confessed. How symbolic and eerily ironic. She falls to the ground, blood seeping through her gown and she gushes up blood and roses, and now sharp, bristly leaves and petals as well. She coughs up blood and throws up more blood and petals. She's losing so much blood that it hurts. 

"Josette." Says a Goddess.

_Anteros._ "Anteros." Josie says, "Why did you curse me?"

"Do you know the origin of this disease, Josette?" Anteros asks. 

Josie shakes her head and Anteros sighs sadly. Opening her hands to show a holographic image.

_'It was centuries to over a millennia ago, A beautiful sorcerer by the name of Octavia was in love with a magical man named Atticus. Octavia was deeply in love with Atticus but she was to marry a warlock named Silantias. Little did Octavia know, Atticus returned the love, but their love was never meant to be. Atticus, Silantias' pupil and Octavia, Silantias' wife to be. Silantias grew suspicious of Atticus and Octavia. Jealous, envious and suspicious, filled with darkness and overfilled with power, being eaten alive by a darkened spirit, Silantias placed a curse on Octavia. If her love is real for Atticus, a rose shall bloom out of her the day she dies."_ Anteros began, she pulled out a vial of golden liquid with pink petals, speckled with red. _"One night, A group of evil wizards broke into Octavia's home. Killing her and stealing all her possessions. Atticus found her dead and cursed at the Gods before taking his own life. Piercing his sword into his heart. When Silantias found the two, he found the rose had bloomed. Appalled and jealous, he stabbed their bodies together, binding their hearts and their souls. Then, out of jealousy, consumed by the dark spirits, and disgusted by their love, he casted a curse upon them. He casted a curse on their souls, their twin flame soul, their reincarnated souls and their descendants. To face the same fate over and over again. Falling in love and facing the same gruesome ending."_ Anteros pauses, holding the vial as it shines in Josie's eyes, "Do you know what this means, Josette?" 

Bleeding and crying, blood in her gushing up her throat, Josie nods as she chokes out, "Hope and I are somehow connected to Octavia and Atticus." 

Anteros nods, "Yes. You and Hope are their reincarnated souls. You, being Octavia's and Hope being Atticus'. I've helped many of their twin flame souls, their reincarnated souls and their descendant souls try to reunite, but it never happened. There was always another factor." she pauses, "Silantias was disgusted that their love was hidden and saw it as a betrayal." 

"I told her that I love her!" Josie cries, "Doesn't that count?"

"Unfortunately not. Love must come from both souls or both half of the soul in order for the curse to be broken." Anteros says, "Many people I've helped refused to take the cure in order to save their beloved. The question is. What will you do?" 

Josie reaches out and grabs the vial, before gushing up an abundance of flowers again, blood gushing onto her dress. She groans in pain. The roses' spiky, painful vines are wrapping itself around her heart and it hurts, her chest physically hurts. Anteros is gone and Eros appears. 

"Eros." Josie sobs out, "How can I decide? I love Hope and I don't want her to die, but I'm in so much fucking pain and I just want it to end!"

Eros holds Josie's' chin gently, tears dripping down her face, "You must decide Josette. The second to last chime is soon." 

Before Josie can decide, she hurls up another abundance of roses and spiky petals, her back bends up in pain as she coughs up blood and more blood. Suddenly, the ground shakes and giant roses sprout from the ground, creating a barrier and surrounding Josie and Eros. . 

She feels herself drifting as the second last chime dings. (11pm) and hears the angels crying as the last petal falls. 

And the world stands still. The world fades to black.

* * *

"I mean it, Hope Mikaelson." Josie says, "You are a vision." Hope blushes harder, darker, her cheeks burning as she looks at how fondly Josie looks at her, so much love and fondness in her eyes. Landon doesn't even look at her that way. No, just Josie. But the way Josie looks, in that dress of hers, Hope's stunned, she looks gorgeous, a real life princess. _How could anyone not want to be with her?_

"I don't deserve you, Josie Saltzman." Hope says. "Josie, about what happened at the garden. I wanted to say-"

"I don't deserve you, Hope" Josie says _**that's a lie**_ , "and I meant every word, Hope." she says, "I meant every word. I love you. But I don't expect any feelings in return either." She continues, "You love Landon and Landon loves you, and that's all that matters. You're happy." she says, _**Hope loves how selfless Josie is but a part of her is heartbroken, she's sad that Josie is hurt when in reality, Hope would squeal with joy that her precious Josette Saltzman with the dreamy brown eyes and dreamy smile loves her, a smile that makes Hope blush in a way not even Landon does, in fact, only was it ever Josette Saltzman who could make the great Hope Mikaelson blush,**_ "I would never get in between you too. I'm not that kind of person. Especially with your happiness." **_Hope wonders why she misses Josie whenever she's with Landon, why she misses cuddling Josie and would much rather be cuddling and falling asleep in Josie's arms than Landon's. Josie pulls Hope in closer,_** "I love you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson, I will love you until the day I die. Until my last dying breath leaves this planet. Leaves Earth. I will always love you. You're my greatest love. You're my epic love. I love you. And please know what happens tonight isn't your fault. I love you, Hope, always and forever."she whispers as she slips an envelope into Hope's hands, kisses her cheek and spins her away.

"Josie-" before Hope can say anything else, just as she's about to realize something grand, she's spun away into Landon's arms.

"Hey beautiful." Landon says, "You look nice." he smiles. Landon, right, her boyfriend, the guy she's in love with...right?

Hope smiles back but doesn't notice the same feelings she does with Landon as she does with Josie. There are no butterflies in her stomach with Landon like there are with Josie. Landon doesn't make Hope giggle like a schoolgirl with a schoolgirl crush. Or blush like a mess to the point her cheeks are burning the way Josie does. Everything about Josie screams perfection in Hope's eyes. "I saw Jade and Josie kissing. They're cute together. You should help her." Landon says with a smile. And Hope's stomach twists. _Who the fuck is Jade? Why is she suddenly so jealous?_ The thought of another girl kissing Josie, and getting looked at the way Hope does by Josie sends a burning pain into her heart. And it aches and aches. Worse than when she saw Josie and Landon kissing. Her sweet Josie Saltzman? It's almost as if-

Hope gasps, the realization is incredible, the culmination is ecstatically blood bumping .. So much love is pumping through her veins. Her heart is beating faster and faster. It's about to beat out of her chest. _It's always been Josie. Everything has always and will always be about Josie. She loves Josie! She's in love with Josie Saltzman!_ Suddenly, she stops dancing, nervous that she just drove Josie into the arms of another woman. Her eyes scouring through the room of people, desperate to land on the one face she wants to see. Still holding the note in her hand, she runs away from Landon to try and find Josie. Lizzie runs over to her.

"Hope! Have you seen my sister!?" Lizzie asks, desperate.

"No, I haven't but I need to find her." Hope chokes out, "I-I return her love. I _love_ Josie Saltzman!"

"She-she left me this note." Lizzie sobs. Hope spins around and looks frantically for Josie's dark brown eyes and her smile, _oh that smile._ But nothing. Suddenly Lizzie screams, falling to the ground and clutches her chest in pain. "This isn't happening." she chokes out. 

Lizzie starts to scream and cry for Josie. " _Josie!"_ she cries, " _NO NO NO, JOSIE._ " she cries louder, " _Josie, no, no no, no_ !" she cries even louder. "Please no! This can't be happening!" Hope stumbles back, terrified and in fear, anxiety washing over her, Lizzie desperately looks up at Hope as the crowd gathers around her and Alaric rushes to her aid with concern, " _Find her_ ," she begs, " _Please Hope. Find her!_ " Hope rushes out of the school, ignoring everyone calling her name and runs into the forest.

"Josie!" Hope calls, "Josie! Please answer me!" she cries. She runs further and the sound of Josie's cry is ringing in her ear. She follows the scent of strawberries and vanilla, and is that blood? Hope gasps, "Oh God," she chokes on a sob, "Please no!" She runs and finds herself in the garden. Her eyes grow wide as she sees giant roses up from the ground blocking her view from Josie. Quickly, she blasts the flowers away and reveals Josie and a woman who's caressing her cheeks. Josie, who's choking on her own blood Hope rushes over, terrified and panicked . She stumbles back, Josie's shaking and blood is coming out of her mouth _and....…... there are..... there are ._ . _pink roses blooming out of her mouth._ "Leave her alone!" Hope growls. 

"Oh My God!" Hope cries, she rushes to Josie's side, who's still shaking and gushing up blood. "Josie, oh My God, what do I do? I-I don't know what's going on- Josie-what do I do." she chokes out. She gets down to her knees and places Josie's head in her lap. "I'm here, I'm here now." she chokes on a sob as she kisses Josie's temple, she looks at the woman. "What the hell did you do to her!" she growls angrily.

"It's too late, Hope Mikaelson." Eros says, "Josette chose not to take the cure. She chose to save your life." 

"My-,my life?" Hope stutters out, "I-I don't understand." she rips the vial out of Josie's hands. "is this it?" she asks, "Is this the cure?" as she rips the lid off.

"Yes, but Josette-" Eros is cut off by a growl.

"I don't give a shit! I could save her! I don't fucking care what she's trying to do! She could fucking die! She's fucking dying!" Hope growls. She tries to pour it down Josie's mouth, who gushes up blood and spews out flowers all over Hope's dress. Her eyes are wet with tears and blood. But Josie doesn't budge, shaking her head. "What the hell do you mean 'no', Josie? You're dying!" she sobs. She tries again but once again, Josie refuses. "Josie, stop being a fucking idiot! you're dying!" Hope cries. Josie places a hand on Hope's cheek. Hope sobs as she kisses it. "Please, Jo! I don't care if you're trying to save my life or whatever the hell is going on, please! Stop being so stubborn!" with her other hand, Josie makes the sign language sign of **_I LOVE YOU._** Hope sobs some more, "Please Josie, please! Don't be stupid." Hope begs. Just then, Josie's arm falls and her eyes shut. "Shit-fuck, no, Josie, please no." she chokes on a sob,. She pours the cure down her throat, hoping to the Gods it works. "Come on, come on." she mumbles. Once the vial is empty, she tosses it as far away from her as she can. "Wake up! Wake up!" she sobs, "Come on damn it! Wake up! Josie Saltzman doesn't give up, remember? So wake up!" she begs.

Frantic, she looks around to see Eros leaving, "Wait-" she chokes out, "Come back! I-I don't know what's happening bu-but please save her!" Hope cries, "Please! Help her! I-I return her love! I-I love her!-" she chokes out. She looks back at Josie's lifeless body. "I love you, Josie, I'm in love with you. I'm so hopelessly in love with you, you stupid stupid idiot." she cries, "Please don't leave me." she begs. It starts to rain and the angels are crying. "Remember when we kissed in the rain, Josie?" Hope asks as she kisses Josie's lips, praying true love's kiss will wake her up. She kisses her _over, and over, and over, and over and over and over again_. "You promised me! You promised you wouldn't die! You promised you wouldn't leave me!" she sobs. She buries her face in Josie's chest as she screams and sobs, yelling at the top of her lungs for her love for her sweet Josette Saltzman, she gasps up and rips open the note that Josie wrote to her.

_My Beloved Hope;_

_By the time you read this letter. I'll be long gone, but I want you to know, to understand that I will always love you and that this is not your fault. I will always love you and even from beyond the grave, I will love you. I'm sorry I broke my promise. But like I had once said before. I would die for my love. I would die for my love and my love is you. I love you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson. Always and Forever._

_Love, Josette Olivia Saltzman._

_March 15th 2014 to March 14th 2031_

Hope rips up the note to shreds and cries, kissing Josie's lips again. 

"Please don't leave me, Josie!- You promised!"

She curses to the Gods, " _ **WHY DID YOU TAKE HER FROM ME!**_ " she bellows.

And the world fades to black. 

* * *

"What happens now, Anteros?" Eros asks, "The love was returned."

"Yes, but it's too late now. Josette is dead." Anteros replies. "Now something else will happen."

"What's that?" Eros asks.

"The vial you gave her, from the ambrosia tree. It is a vial that gives her the ability to live as an immortal being. Half Angel, Half Goddess. A demi-god, angel."

"A demigod angel? But that has never happened before." Eros says.

"Indeed it has not." Anteros replies. "But Josette is special. Her love is much grander than any love before." 

"What about the darkness?" Eros asks, "The darkness is still after Josette's soul and her heart." 

"The darkness cannot come near Josette if she is under a sleeping spell." Anteros replies. She spins the globe and pinpoints a pin on it. "There. This is where her soul shall rest. Protect it."

"Yes Anteros." Eros nods, "What does this mean? For Josette and Hope?"

"It means that because Josette is a demigod angel, she has broken the curse. No more reunited souls, twin flames or descendants have to suffer at the hands of this curse. But there is still great darkness out there." Anteros says, "What this means is we are about to witness the most epic love story to ever unfold in the supernatural world. We, my dear Eros, are in for such an epic love story. You won't even know it hit you."


	6. Act II: Scene I: Larmes d'un ange (Tears Of An Angel)

The day of Josie's funeral rolls around. There isn't a dry eye in the school. Even Penelope returns to the school to honor the memory of her beloved _JoJo_. 

"Uhm," Alaric says, "Friends, Family, we gather here today to honor the memory of my little girl. Josette Olivia Saltzman." he chokes out, "Josie was a kind soul. She always did what she thought was right. She never gave up on those around her and she fought and fought for everyone to be happy. She was never not kind to people. She was a fierce spirit who protected the world around her." he spoke, "To give Josette's eulogy is my daughter, Josie's twin and best friend, Lizzie." Hope squeezes Lizzie's hand and gives her a gentle smile. Lizzie reciprocates the smile. She stands up and goes to speak. 

"Uhm, Hi." Lizzie says, "Wow, I don't know what to say." she speaks, "Josie was- _is._ the best person you could ever meet. She was strong, she was powerful, she was smart. She had so much love in her heart that sometimes.." her lips quivered and she took a deep breath, "Sometimes, the _one person_ she forgot to give love to was herself. She would give you the world if she could. She was an angel, an angel who-" Lizzie chokes on a sob, "Who loved everyone and everything. She had so much love in her heart, she felt sympathy for a mummy." she chuckles wetly. "If there was the definition of a hero, it would be my sister." she says, "If there was anyone more brave and strong, it would be Josie. "Another person would like to speak, Hope Mikaelson." Hope stands up and Lizzie guides her over, knowing how fragile the tribrid is. "You got this." she whispers in Hope's ear. 

"Hi," Hope says, "Wow, this is _a lot_ harder than I expected." she speaks. "Josie Saltzman..wow, that's a name that will stick to you forever, isn't it?" she asks, "Josie was the best person I'd ever known. She had so much love and passion in her heart. She was the definition of love. If you looked into a dictionary and looked for the definition of love, it would say ' _Josette Saltzman_ '." she chokes on a sob, "Josie was-no, _is_ my best friend. She had so much love in her heart. She is someone who would never give up on you." Hope speaks, "And she'd spread all the love in the world, she once told me she wants to climb to the highest mountain and cast a spell that spreads love to everyone and everything. To all the creatures in the world." she chokes, "And-and she was so amazing, she had such a pure heart of gold. She had a smile that would light up a room." she chokes on another sob. "Josie was amazing and-.." she pauses, "I'm sorry, I can't do this." She runs out of the room and sobs, falling to the ground. 

Lizzie rushes over to her, "Hope." she says brokenly. 

"Sh-she promised me." Hope sobs out, "Sh-she promised she'd never leave me." she chokes out, "I loved her Lizzie. I loved her so much. I was so in love with her."

"I know," Lizzie says, "She-" she chokes, "She loved you too." 

"It's not fair!" Hope sobs, "Landon got to be with her! He got to hold her, hug her, call her his.." she chokes on another sob, "And I'll never get to." 

"Hope.." Lizzie says softly, "Were you ever really jealous of them because of Landon?"

"No!" Hope cries, "I wanted to be with her!" 

"Come here," Lizzie says, she wraps her arms around Hope and the tribrid sobs into her arms, shaking. "Did you ever get Josie's note?"

"I did.." Hope says, "I-I was so upset, I ripped it up." 

"She wrote you another one." Lizzie says, "She made you a video message." 

"a video?" Hope asks, shaking.

Lizzie nods as she takes out a phone and opens the camera roll, handing it to Hope. "Press play." 

Hope presses play and there is Josie. _Her Josie. Her sweet, sweet Josie._

_"Uhm, Hi Hope." Josie says, "Boy this is weird, talking to you knowing I'm going to die and knowing you'll probably watch this video when I'm gone." she laughs, tears dripping down her face, "I wanted to make this video as a way for you to know you are never alone..and I will always be here to protect you." she says, "I want you to know that no matter what happens, me dying is not your fault. If anything, the best decision I ever made was allowing myself to fall in love with you. I love you, Hope Andrea Mikaelson. l will love you until the day I die. I want you to know that I will always be here," she places a hand on her heart, "I will never be too far away. I'm the wind in your hair, the rain in the sky, the sun's warm rays. I am always around you. I will always be around you, Hope Mikaelson. Never will I walk too far from you." Josie says, "Remember when we were cuddled up in your room and I told you the story of Hero and Leander? And I said I'd die for my love? And I kissed you?" Josie asks, "You are the love I'd die for. Yes, Hope Mikaelson. You. Kissing you,..that was a bold move I felt the urge to make. I know it was dumb but a part of me still screamed 'Josie! Kiss her!'," Josie says. "You are my greatest love, my epic love, Hope Mikaelson. I know I might not ever be yours, but you are and will ALWAYS, be mine. I love you Hope. I will always love you. Always and Forever." she chokes out, "I love you Hope, and I will always love you. Till death do us apart. Goodbye Hope, I love you."_ and the video ends.

"I love you too." Hope chokes out. Lizzie wraps an arm around her and Hope sobs and sobs and sobs. Shaking and shaking.


	7. Act II: Scene II: I walked with you once upon a dream

_ Hope is standing atop a cliff, taking in the sun's warm air when she hears a voice. _

_ "Hope," says the voice, "Please help me. I'm scared and alone. Save me Hope Mikaelson."  _

_ Hope turns around and sees a girl wearing a yellow dress. Her face is hard to make out but she has the warmest brown eyes that managed to wrap it's way around Hope's heart. _

_ "Who are you?" Hope asks. _

_ "Please Hope, save me. I don't want to die." The girl begs. Before Hope could respond, the girl cries in pain. She hunches over and starts to throw up roses by the dozen. Hope watches in horror as the sky turns grey, the earth shakes angrily and the ground floods with the girl's blood. Suddenly giant roses erupt from the ground, barricading the girl.  _

_ "No!" Hope cries, she blasts the roses away and rushes to the girl, who's dying and drowning in her own blood. To her horror, vines sprout from the ground, wrapping its way around the girl's neck. "Oh my God." Hope cries in horror, she tries to rip the vines apart but it won't work. _

_ "Help me Hope, please!" The girl cries, "Help me!" _

_ "NO!-" Hope yells out.  _

Hope jolts awake. Her head throbbing and her hands sweaty. Tears are streaming down her face. 

"Another dream?' asks a voice, Hope turns her head to see Lizzie there who hands her a glass of water. Since when was she besties with Lizzie? (hint: The two grew close after Josie died) 

"Yeah.." Hope replies as she takes a sip. "I-I don't know what's going on, but it's been happening endlessly." 

"I know, did you finally see her face?" Lizzie asks.

"No," Hope sighs, "But she had the most beautiful eyes ever." she says as she sighs dreamily, her cheeks reddening. "I wish I could know who she is. And these dreams can stop hurting her." 

"It was just a dream, Mikaelson." Lizzie reminds her, "Come on, my dad needs us."

"Okay." Hope replies. She gets up and the two girls head out, but Hope pulls Lizzie back. "Are you okay? Your breakdowns have been worse the past few months."

"Yeah, I'm fine.." Lizzie shrugs, "I just feel like.."

"Like something's missing?" Hope asks.

"Yes." Lizzie replies. "Come on now." 

The girls head downstairs and run into Caroline.

"OH!, Good morning girls." Caroline smiles. 

"Morning mom." "Morning Mrs. Salvatore." Lizzie and Hope say in sync. 

"Is it just you two your father wanted?" Caroline asks.

"Yeah, why?" Lizzie asks.

Caroline pauses for a second, her heart pushing her to remember her other little girl, but she just smiles, "No reason, baby. Just go see what your dad needs." 

The girls exchange confused looks, but nod and head into Alaric's office. Heading in, a plaque catches Hope's eyes.  _ In loving memory of Josette Parker. _

_ Josette. ...Josette. _

Something flashes in Hope's mind. A laugh and the smile of someone, and those eyes. The same eyes from her dreams, eyes that she swore would make her blush if she ever looked into them . She stands still. Her heart aches. 

"Hope, come on." Lizzie says, pulling Hope out of her thoughts. 

"Sorry.." Hope mumbles. 

They enter Alaric's office, "Girls, glad to see you here."

"Hi dad, what's up?" Lizzie asks.

"I have this.." Alaric pauses, "I have this strange feeling that I should give you girls the first day of school back off."

"What?" Hope asks, "What constituted this?"

"I don't know, but you ladies are exempted from classes." Alaric says, "You girls go and enjoy being a kid this year, yeah?" 

"Okay.." The girls replied. They leave Alaric's office and Hope heads back to her room to take a nap. 

* * *

_ Hope is back on the cliff top when she hears a voice again.  _

_ "Hope." says the voice, Hope turns around and she sees those large soft doe eyes again. "Please help me." _

_ " _ _ How can I help you if I don't know who you are?" Hope asks, defeated. _

_ "But you do know me, Hope." The girl responds gently. "You know my name and my face."  _

_ "No!" Hope cries, "I-I don't." _

_ "Deep down in your heart, you do.." the girl replies. "I cannot share who I am with you yet."  _

_ "Can you tell me your name?" Hope asks, "Or can I see your face?" _

_ "Not yet, it's too dangerous and he'll know I revealed myself to you." The girl replies.  _

_ "Who?" Hope asks, "Who's out to get you?" _

_ Before the girl could speak, a giant rose emerges from the ground and she collapses, Hope rushes, trying to get to the girl's aid but something happens. The girl starts to cough up roses, pink roses, and she starts to choke in her own blood. The ground flows with red and the sky turns grey. _

_ "NO!" Hope cries as the dream forces it's way again. _

_ "Help me Hope!" The girl cries, "Help me!"  _

_ Hope tries to run but she's blocked off by what appears to be a force field of some sort, perhaps a wall. A man in a dark hood emerges, he has a sword. _

_ "Hope! Save me!" The girl cries, she cries in pain as her back hunches over and she throws up more bloody roses.  _

_ Hope tries again but runs into the forcefield again, "NO!" She yells. _

_ "Help me Hope!" the girl begs, her screams pierce into Hope's heart. Hope watches aghast as the man pierces his sword right into the girls heart. _

_ "NO-" Hope yells again. _

* * *

  
  


"Hope, Hope, wake up!" Says a voice, shaking Hope's arms. Hope's body jolts up and she gasps as her eyes open, her eyes now wandering around the room. "Calm down, breathe, it was just a dream." 

"Liz-Lizzie." Hope chokes out, trying to control her breathing. 

"I'm right here." Lizzie says, she hands Hope a cup of water. "Here, drink." 

Hope takes the cup and drinks it, "What's up? Is there a problem?"

"I think there's a new monster." Lizzie replies.

Hope nods, "Let's go." 

The two girls left Hope's room and met up with Alaric and Caroline. "I know I told you girls that you should just be kids this year, but I really need your help." Alaric said. "I'm sorry." 

"I'm here to help, Dr. Saltzman." Hope replies. "Let's head out." 

The Saltzman's, Caroline + Hope head out and drive into town, where they see people screaming. Hope looks into the sky. "Holy shit."

"What is that thing?" Lizzie asks, terrified.

"I think it's a Thunderbird." Alaric replies. "We need to drive it away from the people."

"Alaric, we have children with us." Caroline argues.

"Caroline, I know, but we need to create a diversion." Alaric replies. Caroline decides not to argue anymore and they all step out. The thunderbird spots them and starts to dive at them.

"Run!" Alaric yells, they all run in separate directions. Hope runs far and into the woods where she spots a secluded area. She runs into it, only to find herself in a garden. She sighs in relief. She turns around and sees something glowing. She walks towards and sees that there's a table with a girl lying on it. She's asleep and she looks like a real life princess. She's gorgeous. Brown hair curled and a yellow dress. 

"Wow.." Hope says eyes watering and she's overwhelmed with emotions and the girl's beauty, something about her just draws Hope in. "She's so beautiful." she tries to walk over but smacks into a forcefield wall. "Hello?" Hope says, "Uhm Hi, I'm Hope. Can I talk to you?" 

"She won't be able to answer you, love." Says a voice. Hope startles and spins around to see a woman with beautiful brown hair and blue eyes. She has a thick scottish accent. 

"Who are you?" Hope asks. 

"You might know me as _ the Goddess of Wisdom _ ." The woman replies. 

"You're Athena." Hope replies. 

"Indeed I am." Athena replied. "Excellent work, Hope Mikaelson."

"How do you know who I am?" Hope asks.

"I know all my children's names, Miss Mikaelson." Athena replies. "I see you've discovered our special one."

"Who-Who is she?" Hope asks, curious and drawn to the girl's beauty. 

"She is a demigod angel. One of a kind..She will do great things when she wakes up." Athena replies. Hope watches as the goddess enters the forcefield and playfully caresses the girls hair. 

"Don't touch her!" Hope growls, finding her wolf side suddenly overprotective of the beautiful demigod angel.

"Now, don't get so protective, Hope." Athena smiles, "I am just making sure my child is doing okay."

"Are you her mother?" Hope asks. 

"No, but she is just as much of my child as the rest of you are." Athena replies. 

"You said she'll do great things, like what?" Hope asks.

"She's one of a kind, Hope Mikaelson. She will be the key to fighting the darkness that looms on this Earth, the kind of being that not even a powerful tribrid like yourself, Hope Mikaelson, can face alone." Athena explains, "But her time is not yet here. For we must place her under a sleeping spell to protect her life and her soul."

"Is someone after her soul?" Hope asks, "Who?"

"We do not know," Athena replies. "There is an oracle that speaks of something. But heed my warning, Hope Mikaelson, whatever is after this young girl's soul is a darkness in which I have never seen before." she reveals a place that appears to be a wellspring, "Here is where her soul rests. Tucked away from the darkness." 

"What's an oracle? You mean, like a prophecy?" Hope asks, and Athena nods as she pulls up a thinly veiled holographic paper. 

" _ Two souls apart, but soon must unite, for one soul is in peril, and one soul in blight. There is not a day that the darkness shall not rest, until the souls are not at their best. A curse is amongst us, a curse so dark it makes the tables turn. For the curse to be reversed, a true love's kiss must be given. If the curse does not reverse, her fate shall be undone."  _ Athena says, " _ If it ends, all too late, this young girl shall face a grisly, gruesome fate."  _

"What's the curse?" Hope asks, anxious.

"We do not know. For now, she must sleep." Athena replies. 

Hope sees Athena is about to leave, "Wait," Hope says, "What's her name?"

"Time will tell." Athena replies, and suddenly, she's gone.

Hope hears screaming from the outside and runs out.

"Hope! Are you okay?" Alaric asks once he finds her.

"I'm fine." Hope replies. The two of them run to reunite with Caroline and Lizzie. 

People are screaming as the Thunderbird causes havoc, the girls get separated from Alaric and Caroline again. Suddenly, something descends from the sky. It's the girl Hope saw earlier. She lands on the ground, and steps in front of the girls. "Get behind me." she orders. The girls do. The girl stands in front of them as the thunderbird lands on the ground, face to face with the girl.

Hope watches, enamoured and enticed by the girl before her, she watches as the girl mumbles something, in a language Hope cannot distinctly tell. " _ Perché il mondo è al potere, essere bandito da queste terre."  _ the girl mumbles it again, " _ Perché il mondo è al potere, essere bandito da queste terre."  _ then the thunderbird disappears. She turns her head around, and her eyes meet Hope's.

Blushing, Hope looks away, suddenly flustered and nervous around this beautiful girl. "Are you okay?" the girl asks.

"That was _ awesome! _ " Lizzie says, "Who are you? You're such a badass." 

"My name is Josette," the girl replies, "But please, call me Josie." 

"I'm Lizzie." Lizzie says. 

Josie moves closer to Hope, "And you?"

"I-I'm um, I'm um,  _ H-H-H-Hope M-Mi-Mik-Mikaelson. _ " Hope stutters out nervously, blushing deeply as she feels her cheeks burning with embarrassment. She's  _ never _ been this nervous before. Why was she stuttering like an idiot and blushing so much? Had she ever even been nervous or blush around Landon? No, not  _ this _ nervous anyway. 

"Well, Hope Mikaelson." Josie says with a smile as she places a hand on Hope's cheek (and that makes Hope blush even redder), "Are you okay?" 

"I-I'm good." Hope blushes more, "Thanks to you." 

"Good." Josie smiles at her softly. "If you'll excuse me." she passes out into Hope's arms. 

Hope catches her and stares, mesmerized by Josie's beauty.

_ Josette. Oh my Josette.  _ Sings Hope's heart.  _ I have finally found you.  _


End file.
